


Xmas Mystery

by TariTheNurse



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Book References, Celebrations, Christmas, Cultures, Denmark - Freeform, Gen, Holidays, Jostein Gaarder, Julemysteriet, Norway - Freeform, Scandinavia, Seasonal, Traditions, Wakanda, Xmas Calendar, Yule, exchange, jul, julekalender, learning, nerds, open mind, scientists - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: This drabble is written for a challenge on Tumblr with the prompt: “Write about your favourite Christmas book or movie.” Even with that prompt, I hope this doesn't seem like a lecture on "how to do it right", but rather a glimpse into how some people celebrate the holidays.I do apologize to any Norwegians for potentially butchering the little bit of their language I've used.
Relationships: Erik Selvig & Reader, Shuri & Erik Selvig, Shuri (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Xmas Mystery

Nothing looks like it did just a few hours ago - scratch that and make it half an hour - and now the once pristine lab has suffered a veritable explosion from which the debris hangs from the ceiling and any available surface such as shelves is covered.

You have come to Wakanda in late fall to collaborate with Shuri and Dr. Selvig on an attempt to trace the origin of the vibranium, and the princess has kindly placed half of her personal workspace at your and Erik's disposal until a better solution was found - though both of you have tried to explain that even the measliest lab in the Golden City is better equipped than...well, than anything.

"What...happened?!" Shuri's voice betrays the stern look on her face.

You look to the much older Selvig, hoping he'll be a gentleman and explain what the two of you have been up to, but he's simply smiling fondly at the typical Scandinavian yuletide/Christmas decorations. Most are homemade, like the plaited hearts of smooth, glittery, coloured paper that are hanging under the shelves, or the knotted stars which you've managed to hang in invisible threads from the ceiling in various heights by using drones and a solid amount of swearing.

"It's just...it's December and we both..." your words falter because, frankly, the fact that you both come from the North doesn't actually convey _why_ the decorations are as they are...more so considering you are in a country that doesn't celebrate neither xmas nor winter solstice.

Erik waves his hand frantically, trying to find your shoulder for it to hold on too even though he's still too busy taking in your work. "We need tinsel!"

_Ugh._ "We're not gettin' any o' that plasticky stuff, thank you."

"No no! I mean...real tins- tregreiner_...gran!_" The Norwegian words fall out, holding a deeper meaning than any English translation would for him in this connection.

"Oooh...but that's not something growing in _these_ areas."

The planning is interrupted by a groan from the Wakandan princess. "WHAT is going ON?"

That's how it started. A bit messy, perhaps, but with genuine joy the two scientists begin to teach the girl about the customs of old in celebration the begging return of the light and how they were warped with the arrival of Christianity into something a sort of compromise that atheists and believer alike cherish. A full winter without the candles, colourful decorations, gatherings (and foods/drinks)...it would feel like an eternity.

"All of December, we count down to the 24th when the main event is," Selvig explains as a prelude to introducing the concept of Christmas calendars.

Admittedly, the old man's childhood memories differ from yours, but the basic concept has remained the same including those of the stories (books or TV-series) with a chapter for each day.

"I still read the same one each year, even if I almost know it by heart," you confess. "My dad first read it for me when I was little, and it’s the best one."

"Hrm." Scepticism oozes from the older scientist. "Which one would _that_ be?"

_Gotcha now, old man._ "Julemysteriet...that means the Christmas Mystery," you hurriedly add to Shuri, "it's written by -"

"Jostein Gaarder," Selvig finishes with pride, "he's Norwegian too."

“I’ve got it with me…wanna try?”

That’s how it ends, sort of. With the princess reading a chapter a day, enjoying the tale of two children in each their own time as one travels through Europe, and time, and history as well as theology to bear witness to a little baby being born. Each word swallowed with joy (and each event or person mentioned double checked) day by day, increasingly invested in the mystery.

The first of December the following year, Shuri receives a package from Scandinavia filled with all sorts of decorations…and a book of her own.


End file.
